Second Star to the Right
by moonlitwanderer
Summary: What if Madame de Pompadour didn't die? She picked a star- second star to the right- and is determined to get there... Reviews are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own Doctor Who or Peter Pan, or the italic letter. Please review- much appreciated! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 1

"Give me two minutes, pack a bag." What is he talking about? I was hoping he would stay with me forever.

"Am I going somewhere?" I ask. It is not every day that I get to travel.

"Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star." I rush to the window and watch the stars. There is no way that I can ever go there; the horses wouldn't manage it! But I've seen inside the Doctor's mind and I know that what is impossible in our world is absolutely possible in his.

I've picked one- the second star to the right. It is the most beautiful and shining star in the sky right now and that is exactly where I am going. I stand and watch for a while, expecting the Doctor to appear out of the fireplace at any time now, yet I know he could be gone for months.

The bed looks so soft and inviting that I have to lie down for a while. Standing in this tight corset is unbelievably hard; it makes me feel faint and dizzy and I can't breathe very well. Even when the corset comes off I still find it hard to breathe. A fear creeps into my head and I am scared- so scared; what if I die before the Doctor returns?

I lie in my bed for days, trying to get better for his return, but at the same time getting worse. I can hardly breathe now and know that my time is almost up. The Doctor- my lonely angel. When I went inside his mind I saw how he felt about Rose. I know I cannot compete with love as true as that, yet I want to. After all, he did kiss me. Many men have kissed me, so why was that one special? Butterflies fluttered in my stomach and my heart races every time I see him. I used to hope that his heart raced when he saw me but, when I looked into his mind, butterflies fluttered for only one person- Rose.

In my head I am composing a note for him for when he returns. I know that I will be dead before long and that he will return shortly after, reason tells me this. The monsters and the Doctor, it seems, you can never have one without the other. Yet he is not here when _my_ monster is looming.

I do not have the strength to even get out of bed any more so I request some writing paper and a pen. I cannot write in a straight line but I must get this done, before it's too late. Putting pen to paper, I write;

_My dear Doctor,_

_The path has never seemed so slow, yet I fear it is nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now and I am so very weak. Godspeed, my lonely angel. _

I fear that is all I can write so I seal it with wax and a kiss. I rest my head back, knowing I haven't long for this world. My eyes droop and soon sleep takes me away. I dream that people are gently picking me up and putting me into a long black box lined with red felt. Is it a coffin? Oh no. My eyes must deceive me, why do they think that I'm dead? I must wake up! I must before it's too late. I wrench myself from sleep though it's too late. They have trapped me in the coffin. We are nearing the gates of the palace and if I don't do something now, then I might slowly die inside this claustrophobic box. I push my hand against the lid, trying with all my remaining strength to lift it and to tell everyone I'm not dead, but no one is looking. They are too busy weeping to even look at the slightly open lid.

I look back to the palace in desperation, there must be someone looking out of the window to see me off. There! There's a tall, skinny man in a suit with amazing hair. It's him; it's the Doctor! He's seen me. I lie down, knowing that my lonely angel will come and rescue me, like he always does.

But, once he' saved me, what then? I know I'm not dead but I am still unwell. He's a Doctor, yet I've been inside his head and he cannot heal me properly. I sigh and wait. That's all I ever do with my imaginary friend- wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long- I've been really busy. Please review the story- let me know what you think, what you might like to happen and other things like that, and, most of all, enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Run."

The first words I hear as I awake from my troubled sleep. The Doctor grabs my hand and I step out of the coffin and run blindly after him. I tire after a few seconds but he still pushes me on, willing me to go that much further towards our destination. I look back- where was I? How did the Doctor get here? How long have I been asleep for? The questions rapidly pile into my mind but they're shoved behind one of those doors- they'll have to wait for later. Right now, focus on running.

"Run, Reinette, run!" I do as I'm told and pound my legs, straining against the thumping of my heart and the short rasp that is my breath. We near a tall blue box. It is queer that the Doctor seems to want me to follow him inside, yet it seems too small to fit two people- especially me in this huge dress. However, I trust the Doctor and rush inside, escaping whatever was following us. It takes me a minute to catch my breath yet after that I still feel dizzy. I look up to see where I am.

"It's... bigger on the inside!" I exclaim. How can this tiny blue box suddenly become this massive machine? It's alive, too- I can hear it whirring away like some kind of crazed animal.

"Yeah I get that a lot," the Doctor explains. "It's, erm, this technology thingy. It's quite complicated." I gaze in wonder at the room, trying to take in all of the minute details. The engineering on this is far greater than anything in... might I say, the whole of France!

"I got your letter, by the way," he says.

"Yes, well we can see that I am alive and quite clearly that all things are possible." I gesture at the room before me. As I lift my hand, the oranges swirl and the blues mix together. I feel myself falling down; my light-headedness getting the better of me and that run getting its own back.

"Reinette? Reinette!? Are you alright? Oh no... I'll have to..." His voice trails off as I go in and out of consciousness and finally black out.

* * *

I blink and open my eyes. The room around me is dim, unlike the large room I was in before. I sit up straight away- where am I?- but regret it immediately because my head is throbbing and my chest is tight. I stare at the ceiling, willing the Doctor to be with me and to tell me where I am and to tell me I'll be okay, and I won't die. As if by witchcraft he appeared in the doorway with a concerned look on his face. I smile weakly at him as it's the best I can muster.

"You alright? I thought we'd lost you then," a worried tone creeps into his voice.

"I think it's those tight corsets, Doctor, they squeeze the life out of me and so sometimes I can't breathe very well. That's probably why my family thought me to be dead- because I blacked out and probably didn't awake for days."

"Yeah, hundreds of women from that period were ill because of clothing. And make-up, actually, you'd better take that off your face before something happens," he talks so rapidly, I can hardly keep up.

"Is she alright?" I see Rose appear in the doorway. I see. The two will never be separated.

"She'll be fine. Well, sort of. Maybe. A little bit. Well..." I look at the Doctor in horror. Does he mean that I'll never recover? Rose sees my expression and takes sympathy.

"Er, don't worry. He says that all the time. He means that you'll be absolutely fine." She smiles soothingly.

"Thank you, Rose. I do need a lot of rest, though. To recover." The Doctor laughs.

"Rest? Who needs rest? I stored a few of those nanogens from WWII- remember that, Rose?" she grins and nods. "And you'll be fine within, hmm, five minutes?" I laugh- that is ridiculous! People have to stay in bed for weeks, months even before they fully recover (if they recover at all). Five minutes?

They help me up off the surprisingly comfy bed and take me to the room where I first came in. The Doctor pushes some levers and presses some buttons. At one point, he even hits the machine with a small hammer. Suddenly a bright white light emits from a small box beneath the console and it makes its path towards my chest. I step back, not wanting it to touch me, but if the Doctor says it will be fine, then it will be fine.

The light slithers back to where it came from and I feel like a new person. Seriously. I look to the Doctor and smile. My head feels better and my chest doesn't feel tight anymore. I feel stronger and younger than I ever have done- like all the weight of France has been lifted off my shoulders.

"So, Doctor, that star you said to pick?" I ask, confident in my new self. He nods, slightly concerned at my outgoing nature. "Well, I picked one. The second star to the right." Rose looks at the Doctor with excitement in her eyes and they smile knowingly. "What? Is there something that you're not telling me? Look, Doctor, we're going there whether you like it or not. I'm tired of waiting around for princes and kings. It's time for some fun."

The Doctor grins widely at me and advances towards the console in the centre of the room. He winks at Rose.

"Are we actually going there Doctor? Like honestly? Pirates? Indian braves? Fairies! I thought it was all fiction." Her eyes gleam with anticipation.

"I've seen inside the Doctor's mind and anything is possible," I smile, although I don't know what they're so excited about. "It's like there's another layer to this story, Doctor. Would you care to enlighten me?"

"There is a work of fiction from Roses time called Peter Pan. He lives in Neverland with the Lost Boys and he takes Wendy and her two brothers from London to Neverland to tell them bed-time stories. Neverland is a wonderful place- full of fairies and mermaids and two suns, shining bright in the clear pink sky. Pirates and Indians rules separate parts of the land and sea and it's just..." he smiles widely, as if remembering a fond memory. "Wonderful."

"And this is all in this star that I picked?" I ask. How can all of this fantasy be in a tiny pinprick of a star?

"Yep," smiles Rose. "And we're going to fly this ship right there aren't we, Doctor?" The Doctor starts to turn some dials and pull and push levers on the console. An expert. He races around to the others side and bangs his hammer against a panel at the side. Whilst clicking his fingers on a keyboard, he hauls his foot onto a big red button. We start to shake about wildly and I immediately grab onto something that looks stable amongst the chaos that the Doctor is driving us into. I feel slightly overwhelmed by this insanity, but normality is boring and this new world is exciting and fresh.

"Second to the right," the Doctor shouts, a grin on his face. Rose replies:

"And straight on until morning!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Here's the next chapter- thank you for viewing so far and please review and tell me what you think of it because I'd love to know. Enjoy :)**

* * *

We fall on our backs onto the hard grated floor of the Doctor's machine, although I don't mind- I have never felt so good. We giggle and laugh on the floor and I am just in awe of this great machine that has the power to throw us around like that. Not to mention the fact that we're now in the star that I picked!

"Reinette, I think you may want to change clothes," Rose says after a while. "You definitely can't go out in that dress!" I laugh with her and ask the Doctor where I can change. After following his long-winded instructions I find myself in a massive room- bigger than the console room- filled with all kinds of clothes.

The rack right in front of me has a full range of men's clothes, mostly suits. I quickly scan through them: a black jacket with a white shirt, a black jacked with an unbuttoned grey shirt, a jacket in an alarming shade of orange with a maroon bow-tie, another black jacket with a white shirt, but this time with a stripy scarf, a cream coloured frock coat and striped trousers, a red frock coat with green patchwork and yellow lapels with a shirt (the collar ahs question marks embroidered onto it- I've never seen anything like it!), a yellow jumper with question marks and a black jacket, a black velvet jacket with a white shirt and a strange tie that I've never seen before, a black leather jacket with black jeans (a lot more refined than the others), a dark brown with blue pin stripes suit and a brown overcoat. The costumes are so different to what we wore back in France and yet quite similar.

I look around to see all manner of costumes, some show off a bit too much skin- I was brought up when it was rude to show even your ankle. Yet here I am, being drawn to a dark pink and blue gingham shirt and dark blue tight jeans- I try to be as modest as I can but I still feel naked. I look to the floor for shoes and see some brown leather ankle boots. I look down at myself- am I revealing too much? I hope not- and I hope that the Doctor likes it. I know Rose is here but I'm still trying to impress him.

"Come on, Reinette. We don't have all day!" I hear the Doctor's voice calling down the corridor and run to it, trying to remember the directions back. Moments later I run into the control room, quite out of breath as I'm not used to running.

"How do I look?" I ask nervously, looking between the two.

"I think you look lovely," Rose smiles. "It really suits her, doesn't it, Doctor?"

"Err yeah..." he's not even looking, but he'll see me later. I don't mind.

"He thinks you look great too," Rose translates. I laugh and peer at the Doctor- he's trying to fix something at the console.

"Are we going to see this star now or later?" I ask impatiently, I really want to see it, and I can't believe we're even here. I want to feel the wind on my face and breathe in fresh air. I want to run through the trees and swim in the ocean. I want to live, and no-one is going to stop me this time.

I sigh and turn towards the door, impatience getting the better of me. I swing the small door open and run outside. The smell of the forest hits me suddenly and trees towers over me, making me feel small. I sniff the sweet smell of pine and know that this is where I want to be. Looking over my shoulder, I see Rose and the Doctor smiling at me from the Tardis. I run around the tiny box, still not really getting the fact that it's bigger on the inside. It seems impossible, yet it's true.

The Doctor and Rose still haven't come out so I decide to explore around the small clearing where we have landed. Birds' melodic tune floats through the air and I look up to see a strange yellow bird. In fact, as I look closer it isn't a bird at all- it's a tiny person. Curiosity wins my mind and I step closer to examine this seemingly impossible creature. It's a miniature woman- probably late teens- and she's wearing a short green dress which is jagged at the hem. The dress isn't very modest at all- with a skirt half way up her legs she's going to be attracting all sorts of unwanted attention. She seems to be glowing with a yellow light which changes as she brushes her long blonde hair. I can tell she hasn't seen me yet because she's still singing that sweet tune- the same over and over.

She suddenly jumps as she realises I'm there and starts to- wait- she's flying away. She can fly as well! I call for her to wait but she seems to be issuing a cry- like a call for her friends to protect her. Suddenly a swarm of yellow light surrounds me- it's her friends.

"Look, I don't mean any harm, I'm just curious, that's all. Please don't hurt me!" They ignore me and pick me up anyway- my body is lined with yellow as the tiny creatures lift me into the air- I'm flying! I don't know how long the journey takes- the passing of times is strange here; when things are getting tedious time speeds up and then when things are fun then it slows down. Right now, I'm having the time of my life but the creatures are bored so I suppose it's somewhere in between. The broken clock on the mantle in my bedroom seems a world away right now...

We arrive at a small clearing and they drop me unceremoniously onto the floor. The yellow light disappears and I am brought back to the bright daylight. I jump as two small boys who look exactly the same fall out of a hole in the tree next to me.

"Come with us, miss," they say at the same time. They dive back into the hole in the tree and I suppose I have no choice but to follow the grubby children. Once I am fully inside the tree I slide down at a fast pace, hitting my head on a root on the way. I scream as it gets faster and faster and then suddenly there's a vertical drop and I scream until I my lungs can't take it. I roll out onto a soft, earthy floor and stand up rubbing my head.

Six boys stand in front of me with eager looks on their faces. They stand straight with their hands behind their back, looking as if they expect me to say something.

"Who are you?" I ask in a quivering voice. The man I want now is the Doctor. Not six boys in a star.

"I'm Tootles." A small boy confidently steps out.

"Slightly." The tallest one with a fur coat follows.

"My name's Curly." A slightly chubbier boy steps forwards.

"I'm Nibs." A boy with long hair and rabbit-like teeth steps out then nudges the two identical ones next to him.

"We're the twins." The two stay where they are and say it in perfect unison. Their hair is covered in leaves and matted- certainly not acceptable if they were in France or if they knew who I am!

Only now do I think of looking about me. The underground cavern is very warm and homely. A fire is lit with socks hanging from the make-shift mantle-piece and there is a rocking chair next to it with a red cushion and book placed on top. Beds line the room with comfy mattresses on top. A long table takes centre stage and it seems that they have just finished lunch. I look up the table and see a dark figure slouching in his chair. I jump as he stabs at the wooden table, his dirty blonde hair falling over his face. He wears a green cloth wrapped around him so that he looks a little more decent that the girl I saw earlier. I immediately don't like him. He reminds me of one of the officials in France who would always stab things- tables, beds, people- I only just got away with my life (what a night that was!). When he finally decides to speak it is in a low, rasping voice although he can't be much older that twelve:

"And I am Peter Pan."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter- I have to revise for exams :( anyway, as always, please leave a review of what ou thought of it, what you may like to see later on and anything else. Oh and I don't own Doctor Who or Peter Pan or the pirate songs- they're from a play I was in a while back. Enjoy :)**

* * *

A tingling feeling creeps up my spine so I shudder to keep it away. The boy doesn't scare me- he's younger than twelve- it's just something about him doesn't feel right. It feels like there's someone else here, too, watching me. My eyes dart around the room looking for a possible escape route but the only way out is through the hole that I just came down and it's vertical. So I do the only thing I can think of; be polite.

"Hello, it's very nice to meets you Tootles, Slightly, Curly, Nibs, Twins and Peter Pan," I say in my politest voice. "I'm Reinette. It's been a pleasure but I really must be off; my friends are probably worried about me now and I need to get back before dark. Could you be so kind as to tell me how to get back?" Suddenly, all of the boys drop to their knees and out their hands out pleadingly.

"Reinette lady, please be our mother!" I laugh at the thought- being a mother?

"I hardly have any experience myself and I can't look after you. Besides, the Doctor is coming for me soon so I'll have to be ready. I'm sorry boys, there's nothing I can do for you."

"Oh, but there is," Peter Pan pipes up. "You can do much for us. If you won't be a loving mother to us, then we'll have to make you serve us by force." He cackles evilly and who I thought to be innocent little boys suddenly turn menacing and harsh. They close in on me, threatening to engulf me altogether. It's hard to breathe, and I feel a sharp pain on my elbow; then I black out.

* * *

When I awake I am momentarily confused; shouldn't I still be in the underground den? Yet, I can see daylight drifting through the rafters of some bizarre hut. I sit up suddenly- not a good idea- and so immediately lie back down. My elbow throbs and I look to it to see some sort of chip of metal stuck in it. It frequently flashes red- is that a bad sign? Around me is a small house made of raw materials like wood and branches and bits of clay. It looks like whoever's built this has gone into great detail with it- how long have I been out? Long enough so that someone has been able to build a house around me.

I look out of the window and feel the cool sea breeze hit me in the face. The green ocean dazzles like there are emeralds in the waves and the sky is as pink as a grapefruit. I can see the two suns that the Doctor talked about- shining bright like diamonds in the sky. In this hut it's like paradise and I could stay here forever, if it weren't for the Doctor. I sigh- where is he? He should have rescued me by now. Tufts of grass come free in my hands and I twirl a few in my fingers- they are dry and yellowing- they haven't had rain for days which means the house must be waterproof. I look to the high-pitched roof and smile- someone has put a lot of care into ensuring my safety.

A jolly tune rings in my ears and I look out of the window again to see a pirate ship sailing close to shore. I've never been fond of pirates- they are rough and violent- yet these ones are singing so they can't be as bad.

"Yo, ho, heave, ho," they sing in a swinging tone. "Who put the 'jolly' in the Jolly Roger? Who put the treasure in our chest? Who's more artful than the Artful Dodger? Who's more scary than the Mary Celeste?" Ok, so maybe one of their men is scary and bad, but they can't all be bad. One sings a soulful tune:

"It's a curse to be a pirate with charisma; I'm a person who just goes against the law." Maybe this pirate isn't that bad. "I know children always boo me, yet if they really knew me, I'm sure they'd find me sensitive and warm." I kind of feel sorry for that one- he's just trying to be different- but maybe thaat's just my good nature getting the better of me. I could get out of this confined space and board the ship- maybe teach them a few songs that I know from France. They would be better than those scary children I saw earlier.

I wonder where they are. It dawns on me that _they_ are the ones that built the hut around me; such precision has been made so that I don't escape! But, the Doctor, the pirates. Why is it always me? When I was much younger it was always me that was picked on because I had an 'imaginary friend' yet I knew him to be true. I had seen him with my very own eyes, hadn't I? I began to doubt myself- maybe it was all part of a dream?- until many years later when I finally met him again. He looked just the same as he had done and I was just so relieved that I hadn't gone mad. Then there was an overwhelming urge to kiss him- I don't know why- but I'm glad I did it. And now, who used to be my imaginary friend is now the person who I love with all my heart. Yet again, it is always my bad fortune because he is obviously in love with Rose. And so I have never really had any good luck in my life- except when I met the Doctor.

As the music dies down I fall back asleep, afraid of what might happen if I escape, but also fearing what will happen when I awake again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- here's the next update bringing a different view to the whole Peter Pan thing. I promise there'll be more Doctor Who in the next chapter! Meanwhile, please review- I love reading them! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Golden sunlight rains down on me as I awake from my enchanting sleep.

I dreamed that I was with the Doctor- as all my dreams seem to turn out. I was laughing with him one minute and the next the boy- what was his name?- Peter Pan challenged him to a duel. I flung a sword for him and he caught it skilfully. Peter thrust his sword towards my friend but the Doctor defended himself- only just. Peter attacked again and scraped his right arm leaving an open wound from shoulder to elbow. The Doctor weakened and I could tell he wasn't very good a sword fighting anyway. The next blow the boy hit struck my hero's heart. A sob emitted from me as I realised that it was all over. All of the adventures I had in my head and then the real ones that I shared with the Doctor... were gone. A bright orange light flashed and I woke up.

I notice something a bit strange- the light above me is swaying back and forth. A chilling feeling creeps up my spine- like someone is watching me. But they can't be. The hut is empty. I glance out of the window and watch the waves rolling in. I can hear them slapping against a boat. Wait- a boat? I'm on a boat? I stick my head out of the window and am horrified to see about fifty pirates kneeling around the shack. Fifty. They look so terrifying. Some have chunks of ears missing from fights. One or two have an eye patch and a wooden leg. Most have teeth missing from their rotten mouths and all of them are unforgivably dirty. I've never seen someone as dirty as that!

A knock echoes from the door. I wait a minute, trying to think of what to say to them all. They look as if they need mothering more than the small boys did. Finally I answer the door.

"Don't pass this line!" a gruff voice shouts. I look up to see a giant of a man with a frizzy and unkempt beard with a few teeth missing. He is heavily tattooed and has a scar from his shoulder to his elbow. It's like the one the Doctor received in my dream. "Well don't stare at it, lady. It's that Pan that did it. I vow to get revenge in every possible way one day. This is one way- kidnapping you," I shudder. Have they really picked up the whole hut and taken it to the ship? I look down to see a bright white line marked across the doorway.

"Why shouldn't I cross the line?" I ask curiously.

"You'll die. There's a vaporisation device in the doorway- if anyone crosses it either way then they'll die," he mutters darkly.

"What about the window?"

"There's a chip in your elbow," I consciously rub my elbow and feel a slight bump where the boys inserted the chip of metal. "If you leave then they'll know and they'll come and kill you and everyone else around you. Only Pan can undo these things." He spits out Peter Pan's name- as if it exploded in his mouth and caused him discomfort.

"How do you know all this?" It seems far more advanced than what they should be capable of. They're just pirates- simple beings who live only to loot and kill. Technology is the stuff of the Doctor; not me and certainly not them.

"There was another girl- that's all you need to know." I see a small tear form in the corner of his eye but it disappears as quickly as it appeared. Suddenly, I remember my manners.

"I'm Madame de Pompadour by the way. Or Reinette. Who are you?" I enquire inquisitively. They've got to have names, surely.

"I am Jukes. This is Starky," he points at the cleanest of the lot- he has a pocket watch in his breast pocket and he looks like a real gentleman so I smile at him and he returns with a warm smile. "This is Cecco," I blush when I see the extremely handsome man with tanned skin. "Here's Cookson," he gestured at a rather plump pirate with a few teeth missing. Jukes added under his breath: "Don't eat his food," and mimed being slit in the throat. I had to giggle at that. He went through all of the pirates. Noodler had his hands on backwards; the thought of it just terrifies me and makes me feel sick.

"There's nothing much I can do for you, missy," the kindly Jukes explains after I tell him the situation I'm in. "I've received no reports of the strange blue box you tell us about but I'll keep you up-to date with anything that you might want to hear. There's just one more person I have to introduce you to. Oh Captain!" he cries towards the cabin on the far side of the ship.

The pirates start to sing unnervingly. It's the same song as I heard earlier:

"_Who does a-pillaging and swabs the decks with blood? Who's the finest man in anyone's book? Who is feared in every harbour, cuts more throats than any barber, yes its good old Captain Hook!_"

They stop suddenly and a dark figure appears in the doorway. He strides towards me, the bright sunlight illuminating his features. The man has a long, pointed nose and a straggly beard which really needs washing. His dark hair falls loose around his shoulders and upon his head he wears a crimson hat with a single feather sticking up. His red velvet coat sweeps behind him in a menacing way. There's another thing that chills me to the bone- one of his hands is a hook. I stare at it for a while- mesmerised by the shiny met-

"If you're staring at my hook, girl, then you'd better take your eyes of it; it's not worth looking at," his deep voice is full of anger and hatred yet there's a tinge of sadness and regret. "I am the one and only Captain Hook. We have decided to recue you out of the kindness of our own hearts. There's only one catch- you can't leave the hut. Whilst we try to sort this problem out we ask you one thing- that you read bedtime stories to us," I giggle. The pirates want a bedtime story! "It's not funny, girl. We'll give you all afternoon to think of one before you tell it tonight. That is all Reinette." He winks at me as he saunters off. Why did he wink at me? How does he know my name? Why are they being so nice to me- aren't they pirates? These question will have to be answered sooner or later...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- here's the next chapter- hope you like it! I know it's a bit shorter but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Reinette, wake up," I hear the Doctor whisper softly from the window. "It's me, it's the Doctor. I've come to rescue you." Wanting to sleep some more I do my best to ignore him, pulling myself back into sweet dreams, but his persistent tone tells me it's urgent.

"Fine," I grumble. Then it dawns on me. "Wait, you've come to rescue me? I-I" I struggle to think of something to say as his chocolate-brown eyes bore into me. "Get on with it then! I've waited days, how long do you take?"

"Timey-wimey...stuff; I won't go into detail, it's probably too complicated for your puny human mind to- oh," he says when he sees the unimpressed look on my face. "Anyway, allons-y!" I'm glad to be back with him and laugh as I run towards the window and freed-

"Stop right there," a stern voice echoes from outside. I look out and it's Jukes. "Reinette, you promised us that you'd not escape until we found a way to get you out of here. One more move and we'll all be goners." Hurt is etched all over his face and he's not trying to hide it. It makes me feel bad because he trusted me- they all trusted me- not to try to escape.

"Surely, if you're the fearsome pirates you make out to be and they're little boys then you could, I don't know, defeat them?" the Doctor piped up, shaming them all. "You could at least give it a try, couldn't you?"

"We would but they aren't any ordinary boys- they are savages- they feast off pirate flesh. All they want is a decent meal and they don't care about anything else."

"And Jukes, that is your name isn't it?" the Doctor proceeds. How did he know Juke's name? "Have you ever tried to attack or defend yourself from these little children? I mean, they're barely out of their nappies."

"Well yes, but no," Jukes replies awkwardly.

"Then we'd better get on with preparing weapons then. Won't know until you try, will you?" He races along the deck, pulling a rope behind him whilst shouting orders to the men. All of a sudden the deck becomes a hive as they prepare for the inevitable attack when I climb out of the window. They propel on for hours, never seeming to lose energy, focussing on what might happen if Peter Pan is dead. I hear the pirates humming sometimes; the same tune as I heard once before; the one about it being a curse to be a pirate with a conscience or something. I start to admire them for who they are- mere stowaways and outcasts- but together they really make something worth fighting for.

From time to time the Doctor stops and chats with me, but the sweet moments don't last long as he is quickly snapped up and pulled away to instruct someone on how to do tie a specific knot, or say something sarcastic and funny to their opponent. It seems that he knows more than the pirates do.

"Am I the damsel in distress then?" I ask one time. "I mean, this is you rescuing me, right? So I must be in distress." He laughs out loud and replies:

"A woman from the 18th century can't be a damsel in distress- it's well before your time! Ha! Do you remember the first time we met and I came to your fireplace and said-"

"Do you know what year it is? Yes, I thought you were a complete nutter, or drunk... or both." I giggle, remembering the man from the fireplace that night, the same man right here right now; in fact, that night could have happened a few days ago for him. I remember how I was so scared I thought I was going to die. But he saved me- my imaginary friend saved my life.

"Yeah, well I suppose Captain Hook can't be a nutter can he? I mean he was drunk, but that's to do with my hook."

"**You're** Hook? You mean? No... You're Captain Hook? No way. And that's why you winked at me and knew my name? You sly fox!" I laugh having never called anyone that in my life and it's surprisingly satisfying! He gets dragged away from our conversation and it ends as quickly as it started.

After a while they make the finishing touches and call for me to climb out of the window, therefore letting the boys know that I have got out, but what they don't know is that we're prepared.

Starkey hands me a sword and smiles gently, wishing me the best for the battle ahead. I smile weakly, not quite sure whether I am ready- I've never handled a sword before.

The Doctor seems to sense my anxiety and hugs me tightly so I breathe in his warmth that's taken a long time coming. But he pulls away all too soon, pointing at the shore.

On the swaying deck of the Jolly Roger we wait in anticipation. A small wooden boat is launched from the sand and as it comes closer I can make out that it carries the small boys I saw earlier. Another brings the infamous Peter Pan himself. I breathe in as I prepare myself for the oncoming storm.

"Remember, this is a battle that has raged for years; since the great Wendy died in my arms," roars Jukes. "Tonight we shall end this war and restore peace to this land," he takes a deep shuddering breath and sounds a blood-curdling battle cry:

"For the love of Neverland!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for viewing and reviewing- keep it up! Enjoy :)**

* * *

I watch the tall, bulky pirates as they swipe and slash at the small boys, thinking it's hardly fair for the opposition, but I'm not on their side. The cry of a child chills my spine so I whip around to see one of the Twins kneeling over his other half, tears trickling down his face. Then his soft complexion hardens and I freeze. He slowly turns around and launches himself at me, weaponless, but with enough force to knock me over. I sprawl on the hard wooden deck, the breath knocked out of me as the boy goes to retrieve his sword. I look around in panic, knowing I won't get up in time.

Where's the Doctor when I need him?

Not here.

I hear the shouts of the pirates and the screams of the small boys battling it out on the pirate ship. It's like I've stepped into a book or something; am I sure I'm not dreaming? Will I wake up in France in my bed after a nice dream? Or in my coffin?

No. This is all too real- the other half of the Twins, blinded by fear, making his way across the deck towards me, a revengeful look in his eyes; Starkey turning my way with horror on his face. Starkey launches himself on top of me in the most ungentlemanly of manners just as the boy thrusts his sword down. I feel Starkey's body on top of me tense and then flop down, lifeless. A high pitched scream resounds around the deck and everyone turns- I realise the noise is coming from my own throat. Jukes whips around and looks from the guilty child to the dead body of Starkey and then to me, horror and sadness etched on his face. He pulls the limp body off me and I stagger to my feet, unaware of my actions. Tears involuntarily cascade down my cheeks and on to the deck; a sob racks my body as I realise a good man has died in my place.

The Doctor leaves his own battle to comfort me but I stagger backwards, unable to feel anything right now. I call for silence:

"A good man has just died- the kindest, most polite man I've ever met. A boy has lost his twin-his other half, his life, his soul, the only person who understands him. How many more people have to suffer or die? This is what happens in myths and legends and everyone dies but maybe, just this once, everyone can live. How about that? How about we just shake hands and you boys can go back to the island and we'll stay on this ship. We've lost equal. Don't you see? Please leave," I gesture for the boys to go and some of them start to move. From the shadows I hear a voice- the low, rasping voice that has narrated most of my nightmares:

"Yeah, boys. Why don't we just admit defeat and give up. Why don't we?" I realise Peter Pan is not in the shadows but up in the sail. He floats out- flying like it was second nature- and jeers at us. "You think we really would run away? I don't think so Reinette, Madame du Pompadour, WHATEVER!" a tinge of madness creeps into his voice. He plays tricks on us, flying between the sails, creating shadows over there when he's really right behind us. "I'll give you a fight, what do you say? If I win, we get the pirate ship. If you win you get the island. Fair?" I nod as the Doctor rushes forward.

"Reinette, you can't do this," he gasps, fear in his wavering voice. "You're not only playing with your life, but also the rest of us. What will happen then, eh? What will happen to good old Jukes and Noodler and the others? Me? Think about it."

"I've already said yes, though. Thanks for everything." A tear drops from my chin to the floor and I turn to face Pan. His green outfit is dirtier than before but he still looks the same. I pick up a sword from the floor and take stance, preparing myself for this battle.

"Are you ready to get beaten?" he asks as he thrusts his sword my way. I defend myself rapidly. Then I let the boy in green advance, build up courage as a I back into the shadows. I suddenly launch myself at him- he is not expecting it and is slow reacting. I am nearly upon him- am nearly victorious- when he rises up into the air, supported by nothing but the light sea breeze. The boy dives and swoops spectacularly and I have to give him credit for his skill in this area, but I know how to trap a child- I used to help out in the nursery when I was a teenager.

"Peter, I'm too tired now," I gasp, breathing extra heavily. "I can't take it any longer." The pirates watch me in disgust, thinking that I'm just walking them down the path of defeat. Pan floats gracefully to the ground.

"You mean I win?" he asks, a look of delight on his face.

"Yeah. You were great, but you cheated and I can't fly. I suppose I'll have to admit defeat," I say sullenly. His face droops.

"I want a fair fight. I don't want an advantage," he sighs. "I'll have to give you the ability to fly as well to make it fair. Tinkerbelle!" he calls for the blonde fairy. I smile- now I have an advantage- I will be able to fly. The yellow speck of light floats towards Peter and after hearing his whispers, she flies over to me and reluctantly sprinkles fairy dust onto my head. I feel weightless like a feather and look down to see I am a metre above everyone else! I laugh in glee and twirl in the air- it's easier than it looks. I look down at the Doctor and he grins back up at me.

"Now we're fair Pan, it's for victory."

We float parallel to the sails, the birds nest behind him and the crowd watching from below. I slowly force Peter into the birds nest by pointing my sword at him and advancing. He rolls around the beam, avoiding my sudden lunge narrowly. Then he falls against it, catapulting back with such force that I'm taken by shock and dive downwards instinctively. However, the first blood of the battle has been shed as his sword grazed my ankle. Only a graze but still bleeding.

Pan flies upwards into the open air, way above the ship. I follow in his trail and face him. "You sure you want to do this?" I ask, using one of the Doctor's phrases he taught the rest of the crew.

"More than anything," he replies, smiling.

The boy in green launches himself at me suddenly. It comes with no warning and the speed and strength of it is terrifying. His blade flashes in the moonlight and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach and a sinking feeling. Seconds later I hit the deck with a thud and Peter Pan lands beside me, a triumphant smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the last chapter! Hope you liked the story and where it goes in the end- please review to tell me what you think, if you liked it, what could be better etc. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh Reinette. The girl who waited," tears trickle down the Doctor's face. "Too long, I think, too long." I wipe away his tears and find ones of my own falling to the floor. He leans forwards to clear them away and our lips meet for the last time- the love that never was. I pull away, knowing that if I stay then it will only make me want to go with him and I can't. Inky blackness surrounds us and I wonder where we are. Certainly not the pirate ship, that's for sure.

"Doctor, my lonely angel. I've been thinking," I say, hoping my voice will be strong, just this once. "I know about that world. I know the secret. It wasn't real was it? The second we went towards that star nothing was real. Where was Rose? It's not right that you would stray from her side and join me. I saw inside your mind and you would never do that. You said it yourself; Neverland and Peter Pan and Captain Hook aren't real- a figment of an author's imagination. Maybe it hasn't been real from the start that you took me away in my dreams and I'm dead in reality. Whichever way, and I don't know, I had an adventure." He smiles at me and hugs me again.

"So where are we? Is this like a final meeting place or something?" I ask.

"It's a vortex between the dream world and reality. When you died in the sword fight that world closed up, because it was only alive because of you and the Tardis. I created it for you. I took you from the dead and brought you back to life for one adventure, and I promise you it was the best." He smiles sadly. "But the clock is ticking; we've not got long to say good bye. This vortex will collapse and I will be back in the Tardis. You'll be dead, wherever that is."

"I- I don't know what to say now." Tears stream down my face. "All those years when I thought of what to say to you if you ever returned and I can't think of a single word! I think, maybe I'll say it now. I- I love you." It's out and I can't get it back again. The Doctor smiles weakly.

"I know; I saw your mind." But he doesn't say whether he loves me back. Can he hear the sound of my heart breaking? I already knew it though.

"Will I ever see you again?" I ask, my voice shaking with tears.

"No, I don't think so," a sob racks my whole body.

"Doctor, my lonely angel, my imaginary friend. I'll miss you to the heavens and back, but please, Fireplace Man, don't forget me," they are the last words I utter to him before the inky blackness swallows him.

I stand alone for a while sobbing my heart out. There's a terrible hollowness inside me threatening to swallow me up. I'm dead- I have nothing to go to- is this heaven? Out of the blackness I see a figure emerging.

"Starkey?" I ask. It can't be. "Starkey!" I run to hug him and he nearly topples over with the sudden force. I'm so glad I'm not alone. A friendly face is the one thing I need right now. "Thank you, thank you!" He grins at me and I laugh. I'm so relieved. "You died for me," I remember. "Why?"

"Because..." he sighs. He just can't seem to spit out what he wants to say. "Because I-I think you're beautiful and I love you." The Doctor fades from my mind and I look into Starkey's eyes- they are as green as the sea he sailed upon. He leans inwards and our lips crash. I feel the warmth of his body as he pulls me closer to him. There is something special about him that none of the other pirates had and I can't quite put my finger on it. I wind my fingers up to his curly hair as he holds my hips. I pull my hands lightly around his neck; his skin is burning and hot to touch, but through the cloth on his shoulders I can feel the muscles, hard and smooth. I know that sometime this has to stop, but I don't want it to. And neither does he. We finally separate and he smiles at me.

Suddenly the light changes from black to blinding white and I blink, trying to adjust to the bright light. A booming voice sounds from all around us and I look around, expecting to see someone but there is no one here except us.

"When one truly finds love, they join me in heaven." So we are in heaven now and we are in love. My heart that has been hollow since I was ten years old is filled with my love for Starkey. I look into his smiling eyes once more before our lips brush tenderly and we walk away from our former lives, ready to make a new one together.


End file.
